Dominance
by SassyFlame
Summary: Who will win the game of dominance? Sophia struggles to contain the wolf within, but Luke has other ideas
1. Chapter 1

Dominance

Disclaimer: I do not own the T.V show Wolf Lake or any of its characters

Spoilers: probably all of Wolf Lake.

Author's Note: This is something I have had in my head for a while, but really have not had the time to write. Just a warning, their will be strong language, violence, and sexual situations in this story. So please, you have the choice whether to read it or not, if any of that content offends you, please do not read. That said, enjoy

Chapter One:

Sophia's POV

Dominance…that word means so much. Who's dominant and who is submissive, who's a leader, who is a follower. It determines predator and prey, and it is the one of the most important words in the pack. They try to fool everyone, but they are just animals in human clothing. Their instincts are different, their laws are different, and THEY are different, "Other". You are probably wondering why I should care about their ways and their life, well it might be because I'm almost one of them, you see blood never lies, and while I am 100 human on my mothers side, my father's side is a little different. And as much as my father likes to pretend that he is normal, it's just not happening. His blood is changing me and whether I like it or not, I'm becoming one of them.

But I'm getting off topic, I was talking about dominance. If my father was a normal skin walker, I wouldn't be so terrified that I am going to become a "creature". But my father is not nor has ever been normal. When he was younger, he was a contender for Alpha; apparently he was one bad ass in his youth…go figure. That is till he met my mom, and fell head over heels in love with her, which wouldn't normally be a problem, except she was human and he was not. For love he locked away a vital part of himself, and to all outward appearances he did not regret it. He has not flipped in 16 years and clamps down on his "otherness".

So my father is one of the reasons that word means so much, by myself I'm nothing, a half breed, zoo bait. But so many people still respect and fear my father, that I was relatively left alone, oh they watch me like a hawk to see if the little half breed will change and they make insulting comments, but all in all I was not very noticeable. Till he came along.

Luke Cates…that man is both my heaven and my hell. He seduces, entices, and lures me in until I don't know whether I'm coming or going, he picks at all my reservations and beliefs, makes me want things that I would never dream of wanting. And it's because of him that I'm suddenly in the game of dominance. Luke is alpha's son, he has complete control over the younger pack members, everyone knows he destined to be alpha of the pack some day, he only need to get some more experience, to get bigger and stronger, which all comes with age. And he turned their attention to me, whether he wants me for the high of my first flip or for something else, he noticed me and in turn they noticed me.

I have to say, Luke is sinfully delicious, he is, to put it bluntly, walking sex. And every time I see him I melt, I know it, and he knows it. My father thinks I like Luke because he is cute and he offers me a glimpse of a life I have only heard about, and he is partially right. Believe this or not, not to long ago Luke only garnered a few shy blushing glances and only appeared vaguely in my mind, but that all changed when a part of me I wish wasn't there woke up. My father would be shocked and appalled about the real reason that Luke fascinates me. It's not his beautiful green eyes, his wicked smirk, or his drool worthy body. It's the flash of gold in those eyes, it's the feral quality of that smile, and it's the rippling of muscles that no human should have that gets me. I look at Luke and I can feel my wolf rising, and she is not weak. She wants him and through her I want him. Because apparently my wolf has not heard the news that I am weak, she believes she is strong, she is dominant, and she wants a mate that is worthy of her, and the scary part is….so do I.

When he looks at me, I want to bare my neck to him in submission. He makes me burn, I want him to tear of my clothes and take me right where we are standing, show others that he is the only one who can make me submit, and through him make the others submit to me. Obviously my wolf is very ambitious.

But I have not held off my wolf this long by pure chance, the chains which hold her are mine and they are very strong. I am not ready for her to come out, so I try to stomp down my instincts and ignore Luke, and try to act normal. But Luke is not letting me, and every moment that I spend with him is weakening my resolve and strengthens hers. So in a desperate move to stay normal, I accept a date from a human, his name is Scott and he is the complete opposite of Luke. And while I talk and flirt with him, I try to drown out the growling and snarling of my hated other half.

Oh but the look on Luke's face when he found out I was going on a date with Scott. I could see his beast flashing in his eyes, and my wolf and I both shuddered with fear, and purred with pleasure, till he had to open his mouth and ruin the moment by practically ordering me not to go. That just annoyed the hell out of me, and even my wolf was feeling less then pleased with him. Because as much as she likes him masterful and commanding, she still remembers him getting groiny with Presley, and for him to have the nerve to dictate what I can do, well that just was not happening. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him that he was not the boss of me and I was not afraid of him. It was pure male rage, and it excited the hell out of me, so I did the only thing I could in the circumstances…I stormed off.

So there you have it ladies and gentleman, my life. Sucks doesn't it? I wish I could tell you how this turns out, do I win the game of dominance, and do I give into my wolf and therefore give into Luke. I don't know, but I do know this, it's going to be a hell of a ride.

But enough depressing shit, I have a date to go on after all, and a man like Lucas Cates to forget. So much to do, so little time….and what am I going to wear?


	2. Chapter 2

Dominance

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Chapter Two:

Luke's POV

Let's get one thing straight…Sophia is mine. She is my Mate, my Women, and my Bitch. She has been for a long time…only she does not seem to understand this. I blame her father, he had made becoming a skin walker seem so disgusting and revolting, that she is afraid to flip. For anyone else that wouldn't really be a problem, their bodies shift whether they are ready or not, but for Sophia she seems to have the ability to leash the wolf a lot better than a normal skin walker, probably the human blood.

She should have flipped when she was 14 or 15, but she didn't. If she had of flipped everything would have been fine, she would have spent her teenage years as an "Other" and had learned our ways by now. I would have claimed her and taught her the pleasure of being with a fully aroused skin walker. That little episode with Presley at the rave would never have happened if I had, had access to Sophia. Sophia doesn't understand the male of our species, we are very horny. So when a highly sexed male is refused by his female, we have two reactions, and the most powerful instinct is to screw our mate whether they want to or not, which is not an option with Sophia, she's human…to breakable. The other instinct is to find relief somewhere else.

I know that Sophia did not believe me when I said the only reason I slept with Presley was because she did not want to have sex, but it was the truth. Given the chance it would be Sophia every time. This leads me back to the whole she's mine bit. When she first sat down with that human, that ungulate. I saw red; here was the women I consider my future mate flirting with another guy. And when I confronted her about it she defied me, not only did she ignore my order not go out with him, (and it was an order), but she had the nerve to say that she didn't have to do what I said, and that she wasn't afraid of me!

If only she was "other", I would have the authority to stop her from going out with him and make damn sure she doesn't do it again….and I almost did. I had to leash my wolf so tight, to stop myself from grabbing her and teaching her who she belongs to. But even with the restraint I think she saw what I wanted in my eyes, because I could sense a brief fear and arousal. Then she gave her little speech and ran, and it took all of my control not to go after her. I kept repeating to myself that's she's still human and she doesn't understand.

So now my women is going around, disobeying me, and flirting with other guys, and I can't really do anything about it because of our "laws". But when have I ever really obeyed our laws?


	3. Chapter 3

Dominance

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter Three:

Sophia's POV

As I was walking along with Scott, I knew this was a mistake. The only reason I was with Scott was because he was "normal", and that wasn't fair. He really was sweet, but I couldn't be with him. Every time I look at him, I can hear my wolf whisper _prey_.

…"Shakespeare wrote his first play at 27" I heard Scott say, I admit I wasn't really paying attention, but come on! Discussing English homework on a date? But I guess I have to start paying attention to him, can't have him thinking I'm ignoring him.

I finally tune in, to hear him finish the end of his little "lecture". Did I hear him right, did he just say you're either a sayer or a doer? I couldn't resist.

"So, am I in the company of a doer", I say somewhat sarcastically.

"Definitely", he says. I have to bite my tongue before I start laughing uncontrollably. Doesn't he realize what lives in this town? There are kids 2 or 3 years younger than him that could tear him apart, and he's bragging that he's a doer.

"Not such a good idea to kiss someone new after scarfing down a multi-ingredient pizza", Scott continues.

I have to admit, I am somewhat intrigued. What would he kiss like? Would he capture my lips aggressively, or seductively trace my bottom lip before the tongue action. I have only ever kissed Luke, and I am curious if kissing Scott would be just as good.

"We both had the same pizza", I reply

Scott leaned down and put his lips on mine, and I felt….nothing. No spark, no tingle, and my heart did not even speed up a little. I was just about to pull away and end this date before I hurt his feelings when I heard the roaring of an engine, and the squealing of tires.

It was Luke…for a moment I felt pure fear. Then I got mad, what the hell was Luke doing here? Luke got out of the car and slammed the door. As he was stomping towards us, I had to turn away a little, even though I was pissed, I was a little turned on. The way he moves when he's enraged. Hey…I'm only human…or whatever.

Luke grabbed me and started pulling me towards the car. No matter how much I struggled I was no match for him. Then I heard Scott shouting "she's staying with me", and saw him grab Luke by the jacket. All I could think was _stupid_.

Luke took Scott by the collar, and with a burst of primal strength, threw Scott across the street. I couldn't just let him hurt Scott; I went over to Luke before he could go back after Scott

"Luke, stop it", I said and grabbed his shoulders

Luke then pushed me into his car, I saw red. How dare he treat me like that? I felt my wolf rising, and I for once let her out. With a burst of strength I never felt before, I picked Luke up by the shirt and threw him into the windshield.

When the haze cleared, I looked at Scott and Luke. Scott has a look of horror on his face, and Luke….Luke was smiling!

"I can't handle this", I thought. My wolf was pulling and clawing at her leash, very close to getting free. So I did the only thing I could do…I ran.

I ran to the one person that has always been there for me, the one who can fix all of this…my Dad

I stumbled through the police station door, and collapsed into a chair. Dad came running up to me with concern in his eyes.

"Daddy, you have to help me", I sob.

He says anxiously, "what happened".

I look at him and beg, "help me", and I know my eyes are burning gold, because he cradles my face and looks deep in my eyes before hugging me so tight I can barely breathe. And then it hits me…no one can help me.


	4. Chapter 4

Dominance

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 4:

Luke's POV

I knew I shouldn't be here. I knew that if Sophia catches me she is going to be beyond pissed, but I just couldn't help myself. My woman was going out with another man, I still can't believe it. Sophia was supposed to stay away from other guys until she flips, then I could claim her as my mate. Why the hell couldn't she understand this?

I know she doesn't know everything there was to being a _skin walker_, but her father was, or is one of us. Surely he taught her some things about the pack. Especially to not look at another guy when a dominant _skin walker_ makes it plain that he wants you, and I did make it plain. I protected her from the pack when they wanted to use her for amusement, she is practically drenched in my scent from all the times I have laid my hands and mouth on her, (though not as much as I would love to). And I was nice and gentle with her; I actually listened when she was talking. Do you know how hard that is, that women can babble with the best of them. But does she get it? Of course not.

So it all comes down to this, the next alpha of the pack, the one who has complete control over the younger generation, was reduced to spying on a half human teenage girl, who hasn't even flipped yet. It really was pathetic.

I watch her with him. Watch her laugh at his jokes, fawn over his every word. Then I see something that completely enrages me. He kissed her, and she let him!

How dare the _ungulate _touch what was mine!

That's it! That's enough! I can't take this anymore. No more being the nice guy, I am going to take what is mine. She will learn that she belongs to me. Even if I have to lock her away and FORCE her wolf to come out. Why have I been giving her a choice?

Wolf's take what they want, and my dear sweet Sophia is finally going to learn this!

I slam on the gas and with squealing tires put up to the couple. I got out of my car and stalked up to them. She couldn't even look me in the eye.

I grab Sophia by the arm with a growled out, "let's go", and start to drag her to my car.

Sophia starts to struggle and cries out, "what are you doing?" Then the _ungulate _made the worst mistake of his life. He grabbed my jacket, (as if he could stop me), and shouts, "She's staying with me!"

Finally! I get to show that bastard that you do not mess with what is mine, I gripped him by the collar of his jacket and with all my strength threw him a couple of feet to land with a grunt of pain and a satisfying thud on the pavement.

Sophia comes up to me and tries to push me back screaming, "Luke! Stop it!" I shrug her off and push her towards my car. As I start to go after Scott again, I feel something grab me by the shirt. With a flash of gold eyes, Sophia slams me into the windshield of my car. The force of my body smashes the glass.

I look up and see the most beautiful sight of my life. Sophia is standing there, eyes flashing and chest heaving. Her Wolf had finally broken free.

I watch as reality catches up with her, I watch her start to panic and with a horrified look at the human laying on the ground she runs off.

I can't help but smile, my mate is finally going to be by side. I'm not worried about her running off; I know where she will go. And I will find her, but I have other things to worry about. I let my smile turn very unpleasant as I turn to the_ ungulate_.

Sophia must have been very upset; she left me alone with her little boyfriend. I let my eyes flash gold, and take a big sniff of that intoxicating fear the boy is covered with.

My last though as I prowled over to him was you should never piss off the big bad wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

Dominance

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 5

Staring into Sophia's eyes, still glowing with otherness, Matt felt pure fear take hold. His worse fears were coming true and there was nothing he could do about it. He could see his little girl was close to the change; the glowing eyes, the trembling body, and the primal scent of wolf clinging to her skin. How could I have missed this? He thought. The change does not sneak up on you, there are warnings. Have I been so caught up in other things that I ignored the signs?

"Sophia, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't daddy", Sophia said softly.

"Sophia, you should have told me right away", He said. "We don't keep secrets from each other; you should have come to me".

"How could I", She cried, "Every time I even ask about that world, you tell me it doesn't concern me and change the subject, that's not exactly the most reassuring response".

"But…"

"When was I supposed to tell you, huh?" Sophia interrupted. "Maybe over breakfast I could have said, 'Hey dad, can you pass the milk? Oh, by the way, your worst nightmare is coming true and I'm changing'. That would have gone over really well". She finished sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that!" he said angrily, "I am your father and I had a right to know".

"You're a damn hypocrite!" She screamed, "Always going on about….."

"Sophia?" Matt asked worriedly

Sophia suddenly bent double and let a groan of pain pass her lips. Bile rose in her throat as an intense pain went through her stomach. Her skin felt like it was crawling with insects, and her bones felt like they were breaking. She started to cry as she rocked back and forth. Matt forgot all about his anger as he took her in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Sophia, you have to calm down. The more upset you get, the worse the pain. Take deep breathes sweetheart". He said soothingly.

"I'm so scared daddy"

"I know, but just try to relax; I'm going to go call Sherman"

Matt took one last look at his baby girl before going over to the phone. Please, he thought, Let her be ok, don't punish her for my mistakes. Matt let a deep breath out as Sherman answered the phone with a cheery, "Sherman's funeral home, you stab them we slab them".

"Sherman we have a big problem…"

Sophia sat trembling in the chair, watching her father through tear filled eyes. She could feel her wolf fighting to come out, and wondered why she couldn't have a normal life. Why did this have to happen to her? She never asked for any of this. Never asked to be different, to never fit in. All she wanted was to be a normal teenager, to stress about school and boys. Not to worry about turning into an animal and possibly eating the neighbors cat.

I can't even go out on a date without something weird happening, she fumed. The first _normal _boy to ask her out and Luke had to ruin that.

Sophia then froze with shock, 'Oh my god, Scott! How could I leave him with Luke? He'll kill him'.

Sophia bolted out of the chair and ran for the door. She could hear her father shouting her name as she took off out the door and started running down the street

Her only thought was to get to Luke before he did something stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

Dominance

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 6

Luke grabbed Scott by his shirt and hauled him off the ground. He could see the terror in the boy's eyes and smell the fear just rolling off of him. Luke could feel his wolf just begging to come out, wanting to tear the human's throat out for touching what was his. He could still smell Sophia's scent clinging to the boy and it was taking all of his control not to change right there in the street. The only reason Scott was still alive was because, knowingly or not, Scott helped push Sophia that much closer to the change. Plus Sophia would not forgive him if he actually killed the boy, he just going hurt him a bit, get his point across.

"You're pretty stupid, you know that? Luke said dangerously, "you knew she was mine, the whole town knew she was mine. What made you think you could touch what belonged to me and get away with it?"

"But Sophia said…."

Luke tightened his fists that were balled in Scott's shirt and gave him a little shake. "It doesn't matter what Sophia says, she's a little...confused right now. We had a little misunderstanding and she was just trying to make me a bit jealous, you know how women are, always testing the limits. I'll deal with Sophia later, but as for you…" Luke started to draw back his fist.

"Luke!"

Luke, still holding Scott up by his shirt, turned around and saw Sophia running down the street towards them. Luke sighed and looked back at the human.

"I guess luck's with you tonight; you get to go home undamaged. But just so were clear, you don't touch, talk, or even look at Sophia again. I'll know if you do, and I promise you, your own mother wouldn't recognize the body…if they even find one"

Luke threw Scott on the ground and watched him scurry away like the rodent he was. He then turned back towards Sophia just as she stopped mid run and watched Scott running the other way.

He waited until Sophia's beautiful eyes met his and his smile turned feral.

"Welcome back baby"


	7. Chapter 7

Dominance

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 7

Staring into Luke's feral eyes, shining with lust, Sophia felt like an idiot. A couple of minutes ago she had been safe with her dad, safe from Luke. Now she felt like a cornered little rabbit just waiting for the predator to attack. It didn't help that her wolf started fighting a bit harder to get out just by looking at him, and it took all of her control not to double up with the pain. She knew she couldn't show weakness right now, or he'll pounce.

Sophia's spine straightened with pride and with a heated glare at Luke, turned around and started to walk away. She got about 2 feet before a rough hand grabbed her by the arm, and spun her back around. Her body collided with Luke's and she could feel the intense heat of his body as she placed her hands on his chest intending to pull away.

Luke wrapped both arms around her and pulled her closer to his hard body. He buried his face in her neck and she could feel his hot breath on the sensitive flesh of her neck as he breathed in her scent. Her body trembled as Luke suddenly dragged his tongue up the side of her neck and nipped gently at her ear.

"Where are you going baby" Luke whispered seductively, "You just got back"

Sophia was about to open her mouth to give some kind of protest, and almost fainted when Luke forcibly took her lips in a heated kiss. His lips moved enticing over hers and he dragged his tongue over her bottom lip, trying to coax her to open her mouth and let him in.

She could feel her body heating up in response to Luke kisses and was about to give into her passion when her body suddenly contracted with pain, abruptly reminding her of the situation. She ripped her lips away from Luke's and with a surge of primal strength, pushed Luke away from her and watched as he landed on the ground in front of her.

Luke looked up at Sophia with amusement, "I never knew you were so violent, this is the second time today you knocked me on my ass. We're going to have a talk about your anger issues later sweetheart"

She stumbled back as Luke fluidly got to his feet. She watched Luke start to brush off his clothes and waited until his attention returned to her. Sophia held up a shaking hand as Luke started to walk towards her.

"Please just leave me alone Luke, you've done enough"

As Sophia stood shivering in front of Luke; she saw an intense gleam come to his eyes before a dangerous smirk appeared on his mouth. She tensed up as Luke started towards her again. He started to circle her, practically stalking her, occasionally brushing his body against hers.

"I'm never going to leave you alone baby, you're mine. Once you change I'll own you, body, mind, and soul. You can try to run from me, and I'll always catch you. You can't fight me baby, but I'll enjoy you trying to. I claimed you as my own, Sophia, my mate, I only need you to change to make it official. You're so close, I can smell the change on you, but you're not ready. Just a little bit longer and both of our waiting will be over. You daddy's coming to get you sweetheart; he'll be here any minute. When you're in his arms and you start to feel safe just remember that I will be watching and waiting and I will come back for you, you can't escape me, baby and soon you won't even want to"

Luke stopped in front of her and quickly gave her a rough kiss. Sophia stared at him as he jogged over to his damaged car and got in. He started he car and pulled up to Her. With a heated look and a darkly whispered 'soon', She watched him drive away.

She could hear her father's SUV pull up behind her and listened to her father get out while yelling her name. Sophia kept looking in the direction that Luke drove off to; she remembered his kiss, the way his body felt pressed against hers, and the dark promise in his words. As her father ran up to her and took her in her arms, all she could think was; 'soon indeed' and she didn't know if that filled her with anticipation or fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Dominance

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 8

Matt was sick with worry and filled with rage as he watched Luke drive away. His worst fear was coming true. He was not stupid, he knew that Luke would try to claim Sophia if she ever flipped. The young alpha has been sniffing around her for years and it was only the fact that she was human that stopped him from making a move. Because as much as Luke wanted Sophia, he was also planning on being alpha someday and no pack would accept a leader with a human mate. Mate knew that fact all to well

'I can't believe this is happening', he thought. 'When she made it to 17 without flipping, I thought she was safe.'

Matt rushed over to Sophia, who was still staring down the road in a daze, and took her in his arms. He could feel her body trembling.

"Honey, are you ok?"

Sophia looked at him with tears in her eyes and just shook her head.

"Not even close daddy" she said as she laid her head on his chest.

He hugged her even closer for a moment before letting her go with a sigh.

"Come on sweetheart, Sherman's waiting for us"

Matt gently took Sophia's arm and led her over to the truck. As he was helping Sophia into the vehicle, he looked in the direction Luke went. Matt could feel his wolf snarling in his head and he knew his eyes were flashing gold. It took all of his control to reign in his wolf. He wanted to hunt down that little prick and rip out his throat for what he was doing to his daughter. Nothing turned a wolf more feral than a threat to his cub.

"You may think it's going to be easy boy", Matt thought darkly as he got in beside Sophia. "But my daughter means more to me than anything else in this world. Cross me and I'll show you a side of me that no one has seen in years"


End file.
